C 434
434: Snow Shadow Ghost Clan Li Qi Ye in crossing the inn in city dines, happen to his nearby altogether has more than ten individuals to dine, has the male to have the female, to have old, to have young. „Ha, perhaps our these time entered Fengdu City to find Mountain Treasure in legend, if so, our Snow Shadow Ghost Clan must be able to rise.” In this several people are dining, to have old, to have young, very is long strong youth to say excitedly with a smile. The whole families men and women characteristics of this table, their hair snow white, youngster or Old Man, what male is female, in brief, the hair is the as if clear snow. This has not made people feel the strange place, what is more strange, Dangyang illumination when their bodies, they throw in the shadow of ground unexpectedly also snow white. The white shadow, such situation looks like makes some people some absolutely terrified, but, in Nether Sacred World, in the place of this Ghost race accumulation, such matter is not appalling. Clearly, the whole families of this table are with leaving a clan, this nomen is Snow Shadow Ghost Clan, just like the name is the same, their shadows snow white. Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is a small clan, their clans area crossing city, their strengths are very weak, but, legend they had been also formidable in very remote era, as for formidable, now their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan does not know, because era was too remote. Talked about Fengdu City, youngster present excited, was eager to try, another youngster said: „Hey, but Fengdu City Treasure lands, often goes including Immortal Emperor, perhaps this time we must get rich.” Speaking of must go to Fengdu City one crowd of youngster more excited than anyone, an elder but who, shared a table at this time throws their cold water, this elder looked like the age was very big, but, an eye actually specially bright, in the morning star just like dark night was the same, he shook the head, said: „Do not have too high hope, we are only try that's all, left as for so-called treasure many have thought that every year entered the Fengdu City person not 1 million also several hundred thousand, do not say that obtains divine object in legend, was the ordinary point treasure also unusual person obtains, our these time went, was makes you grow in experience.” „Hey, Old Zhi, do not throw our cold water to be good.” Opens the mouth that very to be long strong youth to say first very optimistically with a smile: „Perhaps Old Zhi, I obtained Mountain Treasure in legend, since then my Peng Zhuang changes, has become Immortal Emperor, this era was my era.” „Depends on your this pitiful look also to become Immortal Emperor?” But be relentless attacks his optimism as Old Zhi of elder, said: „As for Mountain Treasure, you have not thought that since legend that thing Eternal nobody has seen, let alone your such boy.” This youth who called Peng Zhuang hey has smiled, although was so, still cannot attack his optimism and warm, continued to speak freely about the Fengdu City matter with other youngster. From the beginning, Li Qi Ye does not care, in Nether Boundary and even is entire Nether Sacred World, every day some people enter Fengdu City, every day some people are making the dream like Peng Zhuang this youngster, longs for one day being able from Fengdu City to obtain Mountain Treasure in legend. Chats the matter that talked about from Fengdu City had couple days ago in the several youth of table, was entire Nether Sacred World suddenly falls into the dark matter. „heard, that was the devil is born.” This crowd of youngster regarding such matter, said the odd incomparable, how is it view has. „It is not the devil is born, heard, was Heaven’s Will died, since was torn Heaven’s Will after by Black Dragon King, the heaven suffocated, the previous darkness was the heaven died.” „, You blow any boasting, where has any heaven, I thought that is the devil is born is quite right.” One crowd of youngster were arguing. „Hey, you have not said right.” That is long strongly is called the Peng Zhuang youth very much, said mysterious: „Hey, looked by me that was First Ominous Grave has the invincible thing to come out. Darkness time, I may see a giant incomparable hand to extend from First Ominous Grave.” „Peng boasting, you were also boasting.” The youth of fellow guest with a smile shake the head saying: „Which comes any great hand, we in the same place, had not seen any great hand on that day. Also, the First Ominous Grave for tens of thousands years had not opened, how possibly have a murderer.” „Real.” Peng Zhuang worried, said busily: „In darkness that flash, I indeed saw a great hand has extended from First Ominous Grave.” Li Qi Ye hears this saying, immediately the complexion changes, this is the news that he must inquire! What if Peng Zhuang said is real, then, his suspicion not wrong. „Peng Zhuang, do not talk nonsense.” At this time, clear delightful also has three points of dignified words to resound. At this time what spoke was the female of fellow guest, this female looked like, if 30, the whole person has been full of the mature graceful bearing, just like was a thoroughly ripe honey peach, momentarily can pick. This female 30 scenes, have been full of the plentiful mature flavor, her snow white beautiful hair makes her look like has three points of dignity. Her stature tall Tao, **** stands tall and erect, the slender waist is graceful grasps. Her easy beautiful moving, although is insufficient devastatingly beautiful, but also is colorful, if students, when she austere accommodates, to human one type grave and makings of noble descent. The flavors of present female quite three points of young married women, making the human look at present a bright, mature and attractive aura make the human palpitate with excitement. This female start to talk, asking the Peng Zhuang youth to shut up immediately, spits the tongue, said with a smile: „Clan Head, I crack a joke.” But the female has not said anything again, when she austere accommodates indeed is to let the dignity that the human dreads. But also immediately shifts the topic in the several youth of seat, spoke freely about other matters. After nearby Li Qi Ye hears such talk, he knows that looked to the human, what now he only need determine, what Peng Zhuang said was real. „fellow daoist, the boy was courteous in this.” Li Qi Ye has stood, goes forward to this person bowed first, said smilingly. As the saying goes, puts out a hand not to hit smiling face person, the politeness of Li Qi Ye , the Snow Shadow Ghost Clan person present was also also a ritual. Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is not the large clan, they is a small clan, not the arrogance of that large clan. „Boy Li Qi Ye came from Southern Remote Cloud, comes to be to eastern Nether Boundary grows in experience, travels. legend Fengdu City has filled mystically, boy hears fellow daoist to discuss Fengdu City by chance, therefore wants to ask how Fengdu City goes.” Li Qi Ye said smilingly. Polite and courteous, seems like a clever and polite youth. „Happen, we also go to Fengdu City.” Peng Zhuang mouth straight heart is quick, said busily: „Might as well go with us together, everybody were many a partner, is livelier.” „Peng Zhuang” sits in the female Clan Head sinking sounds of one side few word said. However, Li Qi Ye actually takes action first and explains later, immediately has bowed bowed first to female Clan Head, said with a smile: „Boy was thick the facial skin to go together along with Clan Head one line. Beginning boys east Nether Boundary, is unfamiliar with the people and place, later also looks at Clan Head to look after much, the boy is deeply grateful.” This female Clan Head wrinkled the brow, Li Qi Ye such Human Race of unknown origin has joined their team this to let this as Clan Head suddenly unavoidably will have oversensitively. „Boy Li Qi Ye , does not know how daoist brother politely calls.” Li Qi Ye makes an effort to try to get close, is very warm. Snow Shadow Ghost Clan Peng Zhuang is a mouth straight heart quick person, Li Qi Ye is also polite, is warm, without a while time, is on intimate terms with Li Qi Ye , two people as if knew for a long time is very same. Has not guarded to Li Qi Ye many as for other youngster, after all they are also a small clan, makes a friend is not the misdemeanor. Old Zhi several older generations have not said anything but actually, only has Clan Head is quite discrete, but has not revealed anything to the Li Qi Ye discontented place. In they winds after Peng Zhuang ripe, Li Qi Ye has also known the names of Old Zhi several older generations, female Clan Head named Qiurong Wanxue. Although said that Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is only a small clan, but, eventually is a clan, Qiurong Wanxue 30 scenes have become Clan Head, this also indeed was said that was solid she strength, she was also expert that in Snow Shadow Ghost Clan ranked among the best. Although Qiurong Wanxue is a female . Moreover the age 30 have worked as Clan Head, but, she disciple love in clan, very approves her including the older generations very much, will think her to be able in the future ascended to Saint Sovereign. Li Qi Ye not long they have made into one group on and Peng Zhuang, after their meal finishes heads for Fengdu City, Li Qi Ye equally is also thick the facial skin to go together. Peng Zhuang their several youngster like walking with Li Qi Ye actually very in the same place, actually as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue regarding Li Qi Ye unavoidably somewhat vigilant, but, Qiurong Wanxue has not expelled Li Qi Ye finally, agreed he goes to Fengdu City with the team together. When stands outside Fengdu City, Peng Zhuang one crowd of youngster were excited, is eager to try, excited incomparable. „Ha, Fengdu City, I came, Mountain Treasure is belongs my.” Peng Zhuang stands outside the city, excitedly big shout. Li Qi Ye has smiled, refers to First Ominous Grave that the distant place has stood erect, said with a smile: „In legend First Ominous Grave has many treasure, even there is the Eternal Immortality technique in legend.” „Hey, when I had found the key, certainly will go.” Peng Zhuang also excitedly said. „This only fears very difficultly.” Li Qi Ye shook the head, said: „heard was very long on nobody has opened First Ominous Grave, for tens of thousands years, First Ominous Grave has not changed.” „Who said that has not changed.” Peng Zhuang is not convinced said: „Last black day time I saw First Ominous Grave to change, in black day that flash, I saw a great hand extended from First Ominous Grave.” „Peng Zhuang blew boasting.” Other companions have smiled, shakes the head saying: „On that day hadn't everybody in the same place, how we seen?” Seven finished, is late good Next